ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Mage Solo Guide by Defiledsickness
Ok since no guides have been made for Blue Mage soloing after level 40, I'll go ahead and help out some. Feel free to edit this all you like. 1-10 Obvious enough if you have your Subjob and unlocked the advanced job Blu. East Sarutabaruta is my favorite with FoV and Silk Threads dropped off Crawlers. Cocoon, Metallic Body, Pollen, etc. 10-20 Still simple to find. When xp dries up outside town go to next area. Tahrongi Canyon works for windurst players, FoV bees+mandies, Crawlers+Dhamels. Healing Breeze, Feather Storm. La Theine Plateau is good too; Queesyshroom. (edit by DarkThorsen)Bludgeon time at 18, can be easily learn in Outer Horutoto Ruins from Cardian. A must have for xp at Qufim. 20-30 I would party in qufim but you can solo in Buburimu Peninsula with FoV. Mandies+rabbits. Foot Kick, Bomb Toss. Head to Outer Horutoto Ruins for Bludgeon (bottom of West Saruta). 30-40 With help you can learn Wild Carrot from the bunnies in Bibiki Bay. Solo in Qufim Island is probably easiest. It would be nice if you didn't solo where people are trying to party *cough*. FoV, Terror touch, MP Drainkiss, Jet Stream. Can also solo in Sauromugue Champaign with FoV (or Rolanberry/Batallia). 40-50 I would party in Altepa Desert or Crawlers Nest (no FoV in nest plus i hate it). If you wanna solo you can go to Kazham. FoV there and the Outpost is a good base. Come back later for Magic Fruit and Hydro Shot (around 60 is fine). Any area outside Jeuno will work as well (FoV too). Head to Attohwa Chasm for Mandibular Bite. (edit by DarkThorsen) Entrance of Norg is fine too in upper 40 with crabs and skeletons. No FoV. There is now Grounds of Valor in Crawlers' Nest. 50-60 I always solo in Western Altepa Desert for these levels. Start with Dhamels and a low page then work up to the Goblins. 1000xp for Page5 (I never do Anticans, too dangerous). Watch for links and Undead at nighttime. (edit by DarkThorsen) At 50 I did solo in Beaucedine Glacier, then at 54 Xarcabard, watch out of link and don't stop shooting magic at Bat eyes because of spells. Bring echo drops for silence, FoV pages give about 1000 xp. Watch for Elementals' magic aggro. 60-70 You can campaign if you wish. FoV in The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah (past Meriphaud Mountians toward Windurst). Toward 70 you can do FoV in Ro'Maeve and The Boyahda Tree is great for skill ups. At this point I hope you farmed enough spells to stay alive. Go back and get any you missed (auto-refresh is nice). Play with different Job traits and see which spells you like using. Try different Sub-Jobs (nin/sch/thf are awesome) and don't be totally anti-party. It's good to know how a Blu works in groups if you plan to do CoP or Dynamis or something. 70-75 Ro'Maeve works well, just watch magic aggro and links. Can duo early in Ru'Aun Gardens if you have Sky unlocked (Zilart mission 14) or solo at later levels (thundaga3 from pots is not fun) GREAT for skill ups too (FoV). Campaign is great now and there's some good gear in it. Always good for a 75Blu to get up an XP buffer as well. Also FoV in Cape Teriggan (Outpost warp puts you right there). Some skill ups in Sea. ---- In closing I want to say a few things. Most people wont invite you to a party as Blue Mage. It's cool to be a Solo Job but you're not a Bst (thankfully as parties go lol). Soloing is great to know how to do well since you have so many spells to farm. If you want a party just make one, it's not hard. Healer+tank and the rest DD (maybe one brd/cor). Easy as pie, someone leaving soon? Ask someone else to come replace them (/sea All Areas, Level 20-30 or w/e. /tell Party Do you need it? level sync ??). Stop being a baby. DONT level blu as your first 75. The testimony to pass cap70 is a pain to farm (and almost the only non-soloable testimony). Drop rate is horrible even with Thf. And the fight is complete luck. Taru stand little chance. Need skills capped and at least Hysteric Barrage and Frenetic Rip. Pray you kill him before he Weapon Skills on you. Try to finish Chains of Promathia. You don't need it to be a good blu but why not have those awesome spells? The level cap will be gone in June. Also for spells use Bludgeon to feed enemies TP, about the best move for it (/nin gives you Subtle Blow which gives enemies less TP for each time you hit them. try a different sub if you can maybe War+Defender). As for soloing I'd recommend finding a balance between keeping MP up and taking little dmg. OR do a ton of damage then rest MP. w/e works for you. Wild Carrot and Magic Fruit are great for healing. Cocoon is a must (stoneskin and blink are also good sometimes). Bludgeon is about the best spell DoT wise. Sickle Slash is awesome + MP Drainkiss on MB with Red Lotus Blade SC. Spam something good if you're going to use that lame 2hour! Mandibular Bite is good damage as well (piercing).